A Play Date By The Sea
by PistachioLuver
Summary: A collection of Rue/District 4 boy one-shots. Finally no crazy teenage love! Just two sweet kids in an innocent relationship. This is the one thing they thank the Capitol for. Without the Games, they would have never met.The odds were somewhat in there favor...
1. Chapter 1:Playdate By The Sea

A Play Date By The Sea.

"Okay, tonight is the night of the Tribute ball. You all are expected to dance with your District Partner and will learn a dance accustom to your District,"

Rue stepped on Thresh's toes as he twirled around. She giggled and held him tighter as he rocked her back and forth. In his arms was the only place she felt safe here.

* * *

Later that night, she twirled around for her mentors to show off her dress. They all smiled and awed, loving how adorable she looked.

"We'll be right back," They said and walked off to get another colorful drink.

So she stood there, playing with the hem of her dress and waiting.

Glimmer crept up behind her and tore Rues dress to shreds. She grabbed the little girls bony shoulders and whispered harshly.

"No one can look cuter then me. The spotlight is all mine, got that little girl?" She said before pushing Rue to the ground and walking away, her heels clacking the floor.

And then the boy from District 4 walked out, Glimmer pushed him out the way. He just smiled when she touched him and continued to walk over to Rue, helping her up from the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Rue nodded sadly, tears forming in the brink of her eyes.

And out of nowhere he hugged her.

His embrace was…sweet. Not like Threshs huge, warm arms. But still nice.

He pulled back with a devilish smile, "Don't worry about her, we're going to get her back tonight," He said reassuringly before grabbing her hand gently and leading her to her stylists.

* * *

All the tributes sat in the crowd, all eyes on them as President Snow made the announcement.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome District 1's tributes!"

Marvel stood up and held out his hand for Glimmer. She smiled politly and tried to get up from her chair but fell back down. Everybody began to chuckle. She tried to get up again but it seemed one of her hips was stuck to the chair… or glued.

(When she had bumped into the little boy from District 4, he had placed permanent glue on the side of her dress, seeing as she had tore up Rues dress)

Marvel rolled his eyes and grabbed Glimmers waist, hoisting her out of the chair, causing her dress to tear. The whole crowd burst into laughter and Glimmer pouted, her lips quivering and finally she just ran out of the ball room.

* * *

After all the tributes danced it was time for everybody to mix and mingle. The little boy from District 4 weaved his way through the crowd of scary, colorful people, searching for Rue.

He saw her dancing with Thresh and smiled as he approached them. Thresh laughed as he tapped him on the shoulder and asked to cut in.

"Go ahead man," He smiled before moving out of the way.

The boy smiled as he placed his hands on her waist.

"You put the glue on her dress didn't you?" She asked as she put her hands up on his shoulders. He nodded and all she did was giggle as he began twirling her around.

"I think Glimmers planned failed, this dress is ten times more beautiful. But it doesn't matter what you wear, you're always beautiful," He says shyly.

Rue smiles and looks down at her feet, trying not to let him see her blushing.

* * *

They danced through all the songs, slow dancing through slow songs and going crazy when upbeat songs came on. But soon there feet ached.

"Can I show you this place?" he asked as he stopped dancing. Rue nodded and smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her outside a back door.

Crisp air surrounded them as he led her through a garden, hidden lights illuminating the colorful flowers and water fountains. They turned tons of corners and finally the pavement turned to sand. They stood right in front of a huge waterfall.

Rue stared at it in awe.

The boy sat down on the sand, taking off his jacket and placing it out for her to sit on. She smiled and sat down on it.

"How did you find this place?"

"I asked my mentor if I could practice swimming and he took me here,"

"What's swimming like?" Rue asked.

The boys mouth almost dropped but instead he laughed. "Well it's like floating. For me it's like heaven. Swimming is the only time I feel…safe." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Will you teach me?" She asked. He looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah,"

He got up and dusted himself off before holding his hand out for her. She grabbed his hand and got up, following him down into the water, ignoring that were getting soaked.

He got behind her and told her to lay back. She did, stiffly. He only laughed and placed his arms under her, supporting most of her weight in the water. She gently kicked her feet, causing the water to cause ripples.

He smiled at how playful she was and finally let go of her when she was calm.

She floated.

"There, you're doing it," He said happily and the hugest smile broke out onto Rues face.

"I see what you mean by it feels safe,"

"Safe until the shark gets you," The boy says before diving for her and tickling her. She squealed and tried to push him away, splashing water at him but it was too late. He wrapped his wet arms around her and continued to tickle her.

"Rue? Rue Darling please come back inside. There are some lovely sponsors who would love to meet you," Rues mentor called out.

The boy stopped tickling her. Both of the frowned when they knew what this meant.

"I guess I should go. But thank you so much for tonight," Rue said, she was turning on her heels but stopped. She turned back to the boy and leaned closer, kissing him on the cheek before running out of the water. She turned back to smile at him before running to her mentor.

Even in the dark, he saw her smile. It was as bright as the sun and he would cherish this night forever because it might be his last with her before the Games.

* * *

*Thanks Dragongirl317 for asking me to do this couple! I hope you all like it! Please tell me what you think, i would love to hear :)


	2. Chapter 2:That District 4 boy

That District 4 boy

Rue weaved around all the exotic flowers of the Capitol garden, running her hands over the silk petals. She breathed in the crisp air before sighing, forcing herself to go back inside before she was caught. The dark sky starting turning to purple, blending to blues. It was around midnight and she should be sleeping, but this place gave her the creeps. How could these people just treat the tributes like Kings and Queens, pamper them, help them train and then send them off to there deaths? But it wasn't really that that bothered Rue, she was only 12, she couldn't really think like that. What really scared her was the obvious… dying. She was only 12, she had barely lived her life. All she had known was District 11, climbing the trees to tell the workers they were done for the day. She was just a kid, all she wanted was to run around, play, laugh, one day fine love, have her own family. But she couldn't have. The Capitol ripped that away from her.

She tip-toed through the main lobby of the training building, almost half way to the elevator. She looked around to see if the coast was clear, her beady running over all the metal walls and artificial plants. It was clear. Taking a deep breath, she ran for the elevator, her arm outstretched to press the button so to not waste time. But right before the got there, something hit her from the side, causing her to fall to the ground.

Immeditaly, she sprung up to her feet, her heart thumbing a mile a minute. She was surely caught. She was about to run for it, but then she saw the person who had hit her. The boy from District 4. Rue sighed in relief and walked over to him, crouching down to help him up.

He nodded his curly haired head. "Thanks. Hey, what are you doing down here?"

"Umm, I was just. Farming?" Her voice was low.

"Right. You're from District 11?" Then he caught onto her joke, " You guys were dressed up like famers at the chariot ride. Well, you're the cutest farmer I've seen. I'm not going to say them same about your District Partner," He smiled.

Rue just laughed. It was great how he could have such a sense of humor in a place like this. That's when she noticed him. He was shirtless, his smooth skin glistening, his colorful shorts soaked, his curly bushy hair soggy.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah…" He said looking down at himself, seeing all the drips of water on the floor cause of him. "I was swimming." He saw her eyebrows push together in confusion. He just smiled.

"Here let me show you," He reached forward and grabbed her hand, leading her away/

He took her to the training center they went to everyday. Rue wanted to say something, knowing there was no pool here until she realized they weren't there yet. The boy kept leading her way back to the training room, walking up to a silver door. He punched in the code with quick fingers, and stepped back. The doors slid open and he led her in. Then the door closed and they were surrounded by darkness.

She clung to him, not liking being in the dark. He felt her clutch on his hand grow stronger, he patted her hand with his other before speaking out, not to her but the room.

"Stimulation. District 4," He spoke in a calm and confident voice.

The lights immediately switched on, and what was before them was something Rue had never seen before.

Beneath her feet was tanned sand, she could feel the individual grains under her thin shoes. There was a light breeze that smelled of fresh water. She looked up to see an ocean that stretched out as far as the eye could see, the clear blue of the water reflecting off the fake sun that glowed up in the fake sky, the soft puffy clouds rolling in.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked her.

She shook her head sadly, "Oh no, I don't have the right clothes,"

He just shrugged and looked back at the beautiful water.

Rue looked at him, seeing how he admired the scenery.

"Is it just like home?

He smiled. "Yeah,"

"Tell me about it?"

Rue laid out on the sand, running her hand through the cool sand as the boy from District 4 talked about his family, laughing as he told old stories. But soon his smile faded and she understood. Talking about family that most likely won't ever see again.

She leaned up, folding her legs criss crossed, and placing her hand gingerly on the boys.

"I'm scared to…I don't know what happens for people like us after we." She swallowed, to afraid to say the word. "I will miss my family, my friends. My life wasn't the glamorous but it was mine you know?"

He looked up at her, his sparkling blue eyes meeting with her big sad hazel eyes. He looked back down at his hands.

"Do you know what would make you feel better?"  
"What?" Rue asked.

"Swimming," He said before smiling as he jumped up to his feet, pulling Rue up with him. She squealed as he began dragging her to the water.

"No, no!" She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and put her in the water, holding her still till a wave came and completely drenched them.

She felt the boy release her as the wave passed over. She giggled and turned on her heels, hitting the water and splashing him multiple times. He just smiled and playfully splashed her back. But they both lost when an unexpected wave came and hit them again.

Rue spit out the water from her mouth and just looked at the boy. Before they could say anything, they both began laughing uncontrollably.

And for the first time since Rue was reaped, she wasn't sad, she wasn't scared. She was smiling and laughing, and it was all thanks to the District 4 boy.


End file.
